Conventional gutter systems and gutter covers have been developed in an attempt to collect water while preventing debris from collecting within the gutter. Such systems typically require installation methods that disadvantageously damage the sealing integrity of the roof, fail to address “backflow” affecting the underlying fascia and water collection, and include covers oriented at undesirable slopes and in undesirable designs, causing debris to collect thereon and/or inadequate water collection. Additionally, the prior art methods of manufacturing gutter systems including gutters, and debris covers with complex cross-sections profile, are complicated and expensive processes, such as methods that uses an extrusion processes, and include heavy, complex, and high maintenance machinery. Accordingly, there is a need for rain gutter system and the method of manufacturing a gutter and a debris cover that overcomes these shortcomings.